harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer, Anyssa, Bryan, Velda and Alissandra move to Smythewood.
Like Dylan and the others in the previous episode, Anyssa Harper Forson, her aunt, Velda Smithfield; her husband, Bryan, and two other friends, Jennifer VanPatterson Patten and Alissandra Hewitt move to Smythewood in one of the near final episodes of Harpers Falls' original run. The next morning, it was the second wave of the family headed to Smythewood. Anyssa, Velda, Bryan, Alissandra and Jennifer were all prepared and ready to go. Like Dylan, Sheila and the others yesterday, they began the morning with a great breakfast. "I am sure you have the itinerary for our trip planned, Vel?" Shelby asked Velda. "I have it ready for you in the den," Velda assured her, "the limo's arrival at the house; the time you are to leave for Miami; the arrival time to board, the whole plan, down to the accurate time." "I don't know what we're going to do without you, Vel," Shelby said, her eyes filled with tears. "Madam," Velda said kindly, squeezing her hand, "you and Michael will be fine. I've already given you an idea for the person to take over for me. This person has impeccible credentials." "But you're family to us," Shelby said softly. "And you're family to me," Velda smiled, "but you know, like all things, time goes full circle." "You know, my mother said that once," Michael said, "I remember when I was younger, and I never thought I would hear it again. Michelle and I would go and talk; Jason and Aaron would do the same; while Erica would watch her TV. Samantha was still in boarding school, and then she went to Milan. Sometimes, whenever Michelle and I would have a fight, Mother would have told us that when we grew up, we would be remembering a lot of things, but to never forget time goes full circle." "The Harpers are a proud and wonderful family," Velda said, "and I am so proud to be part of it." "You will always be a Harper, in spirit, if not in blood," Michael said, "now we know why Anyssa always spoke so highly of you." "I love my niece dearly," Velda said, "and she means the whole world to me. I am so grateful to your family for you taking care of her." "Our pleasure, Vel," Shelby said, "she is a dear and vital part of us, like you are." A few hours later, Velda, Alissandra, Jennifer, Bryan and Anyssa were sitting in the portico of their now empty guest house. Their things were packed into their U-Haul truck. "I am so going to miss the home here," Anyssa said. "So am I, dear," Velda said, putting her arm around her niece. "This is always going to be a special place," Alissandra said, "it will be in our hearts always." "Moreso than we will ever know," Jennifer said, "but I think Philadelphia will also be waiting for us to make new memories." A few hours before they left, Anyssa was on the phone with Susannah. (Stacy Edwards in her last full appearance on Harpers Falls as Susannah Lucas.) "Yes, Susie," Anyssa said, "We talked with Dylan and the others last night. They arrived at about eight pm. The servants helped them get moved into their wing. Dylan, I swear, was so tired, that he fell asleep the minute he hit the pillow." "It will be a while for them to get used to the place, I am sure," Susie said. "It was fine," Anyssa said, "Adam and T.J. took Alex and Dylan out to lunch the next day. They went to the Dining Hall at the campus, and it was pretty decent. Kind of bland, but it was fun." "So, when are you all leaving?" Susannah asked. "Well, Bryan and I and the others will be headed out in a bit," Anyssa said, "and when we're on the road, I won't be able to call you all that much. It sounds like tomorrow, once we're all settled in, there is going to be a newcomers party where we're going to have a whole day and night in Philadelphia." "Sounds wonderful, honey," Susannah said, "Ellen sends her love. She said that she will call Dylan and Alex tonight after getting done at the Community Center, and that she can't wait to meet their cousin, Audra." "Audra is a sweetheart," Anyssa said, "she's so much like Grandfather Harper, in she is very wise." "Talk to you when you get into Philadelphia," Susannah said, "love you, Anyssa." "Love you too, Susie," Anyssa said, "I will call you when I get to Philly." An hour later, after Anyssa had ended her call to Susannah, the time had come. "I'll drive," Velda said gently, "that way, you all get some rest." "Thanks, Vel," Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten said. "We love you, Michael and Shelby," Alissandra said, "and be assured that we will be just fine. You are always welcome to visit us." "We will certainly take you up on that," Shelby smiled, as she hugged Alissandra, "if anything for us to see our family." "Maybe I can convince the others to have Christmas at the House on Center," Velda said, "and convince some of the people we knew from Somerset to come there and visit." "Sounds like a marvelous idea," Shelby said, "let's make some arrangements for that." Velda took the drivers side of the U-Haul. Bryan helped Alissandra in; then Jennifer, and then Anyssa and then he climbed into the cab. "We'll call you as soon as we get there, Aunt Shelby," Anyssa said. "I will wait to hear from you," Shelby said. "You all be careful," Michael said, "and Vel, this is for you." Velda stepped out of the cab, and looked at the beautiful gold heart that Michael had gotten for her. It was engraved too. "To the greatest Social Secretary of all time. Love, the Harpers" Velda was touched. "Thank you, sir," she said. "You're quite welcome, Velda," he said, "you're as much a part of us, as any of us. And we love you very much." Velda smiled, "You all take care," she said as she climbed back in the cab, "and you give those twin nieces of yours a kiss from their Great Aunt Vel." "That is a promise," Shelby smiled, "call us." "Indeed we will, once we're all settled in," Jennifer said, "all the best." "Take care, all of you," Michael said. A few minutes later, the orange U-Haul truck, with Vel, Jennifer, Bryan, Anyssa and Alissandra in it were on their way down to Smythewood. "I just talked with Aunt India," Michael said as he just shut his cell phone, "she had just moved to Smythewood too. She said she had to be near her nieces and nephews." Shelby smiled, "That is our Aunt India," she said, "always for the family, come thick or thin." "That is how the world is," Michael smiled, "come on, love, we have our own packing to do." Shelby took her husband's hand and went into the now quiet mansion. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes